Breathe Eren
by Hi-its-mick3y
Summary: "I'm getting closer Eren," Levi warned him, he dug his nails into his hips and roughly thrust into him, "You better get the tie off from around your neck if you want to cum. If you don't I'll just leave you here while I write my report. Would you like that? To be laying here in my room writhing and begging for me to touch you?" (LevixEren/Warning: Breathplay, toys, yaoi)
1. Chapter 1

"The more you struggle the tighter it gets."

"Damn it! Levi, _please_!"

"Feels good having my dick up your ass doesn't it?"

Eren let out a strangled moan, hands gripping at the tie around his neck clumsily. If he could just get it off. If he could just untie it from the bed post.

"If you can get it off I'll let you cum. If you can't I'll just have to punish you."

_It's your fault I'm tied by my neck to the bed! Why am I going to be punished for it?_

Of course he didn't say that out loud. He couldn't. He was too busy moaning and crying out with every thrust Levi made. He had to get himself untied. He could only guess what would happen if he didn't, and while he wasn't exactly against the idea of being punished by the corporal he wanted to cum. If he didn't, if Levi punished it, he knew all too well his orgasm would be delayed that much longer.

"Breathe Eren," Levi taunted, "Can't you breathe?"

Levi looked down on him, his lips twitching is what Eren thought might actually be a smile. His pace quickened, his hips slamming against the younger boys ass as he fucked him roughly. Eren felt the tie constrict around his neck a little more and coughed, his body growing hotter. That shouldn't be hot. The fear of not being able to breathe by the time Levi was done fucking him shouldn't be turning him on. But it was. Oh god it was.

"I'm getting closer Eren," Levi warned him, he dug his nails into his hips and roughly thrust into him, "You better get the tie off from around your neck if you want to cum. If you don't I'll just leave you here while I write my report. Would you like that? To be laying here in my room writhing and begging for me to touch you?"

"Levi please."

"If you want to cum so bad untie yourself."

_I can't you bastard!_

He wanted to cum. God he wanted to cum so bad. The band Levi had wrapped around the base of his cock wouldn't let him though. It just kept building and building and Levi wouldn't take it off and the knot in the tie around his neck just kept getting tighter and tighter. It kept getting harder and harder to breath. Every time his body rocked from Levi's harsh thrusts the tie around his neck just got tighter. He fumbled with the knot trying to get it loose, his sweaty fingers trying to find some purchase.

And when he felt Levi spill inside of him he wanted to cry.

The older man groaned, leaning over Eren and biting down on his shoulder so hard he could feel the skin break. He just bucked up against him wantonly, moaning as he tried to get some friction on his cock. He _needed_ to cum.

Levi chuckled then, "Looks like you're going to be laying here for a while. I'll tell Hanji that you won't be able to test tomorrow because by the time I'm done with you, you won't be able to walk in the morning."

Eren could only manage to moan in despair.

* * *

There might be a second part to this... maybe. I dunno if I ever get around to it and if you guys want one I'll make a second part.


	2. Part 2

It was torture.

Well for Eren it was. Levi was getting quite a lot of entertainment out of watching the boy squirm and moan on the bed. After a while though he had to gag him to keep the noise down so he could concentrate on his report. Erwin would have his head if he didn't get this done and sent off in time.

The smaller man had taken the time to bind Eren's hands above his head to keep him from touching himself and after a moment of thinking decided to loosen the tie around his neck. Just a little. He couldn't have Eren forgetting who was in charge.

It was maybe half an hour later when Levi finally got up from his desk. He gave Eren a look that made him pale slightly. He knew that smirk. He knew it all too well. Whatever Levi was about to do Eren was sure he wouldn't enjoy too much.

He tongued the gag in his mouth anxiously.

"You'd be surprised what you can buy in the black market," Levi told him, digging around in the drawer beside his bed. Eren watched him wearily. Levi had bought something new, and after the last time he was terrified. What did the man call the last toy? A dildo? Eren couldn't remember. The only thing his mind was focused on at the time was Levi ramming the toy into him over and over. It wasn't exactly an awful experience, but you can only cum so many times before it starts to hurt.

"I won't go too hard on you this time," Levi promised, "As much fun as it is to watch you suffer I figure you might actually want to be able to move tomorrow."

He pulled an object out of the drawer, setting it on top of the table and putting a vile of oil beside it.

"The oil will supposedly make you go crazy as it is," he chuckled, "Turn around and lift your ass in the air."

Eren did as he was told, twisting around uncomfortably and trying to position his arms in a way that wasn't so awkward for him. The cloth around his neck constricted slightly. He felt the gag in his mouth loosen as Levi untied it and moved his jaw around trying to get used to the movement.

"W-what's the other thing?" he asked timidly

"Hm? Oh. The seller called it a plug. Apparently when I push this inside of you, you won't be able to push it back out. It's an easy way you keep you open. Maybe I should make you start wearing it on a regular basis so I can fuck you without worrying about hurting you too much without preparation." Something cold drizzled over Eren's entrance making him gasp softly, "Now this is what you need to be worried about. I was told it'll heighten your senses, making whatever pleasure I feel fit to give you triple in intensity. Shall we see how well it works?"

A long, slim finger worked its way inside Eren making him pant. He didn't feel anything at of the norm. At least not yet. But as Levi pumped his finger in and out of him, when he added a second one, that's when Eren started feeling it. His body burned with need and with every thrust of Levi's fingers he found himself rutting back against him. He moaned loudly, dropping his head and biting the pillow beneath him.

"Is it starting to work Eren?"

He couldn't form words though. The only noise he could manage was choked moans and soft sighs. And when Levi curled his fingers he saw white, screaming and arching his back so far Levi thought it might actually snap.

"Hm. I'll take that as a yes."

The fingers left Eren's ass and he whined in protest. The older man just chuckled at him, grabbing the plug and drizzling some oil on top of it.

"I'm going to leave you here while I take care of some business," Levi explained. He slowly worked the plug into the younger boys ass, "I expect your best behavior when I'm gone. If I get back and I find out you've cum then you're punishment will be much worse. I'll be back soon."

The last of the plug forced its way inside of Eren making him shriek. Good. It felt too fucking good. Eren could blame the oil for that. Levi patted his ass, placed a small kiss on the side of the boys neck, and then he was gone.

* * *

**Okay I'm splitting this off into three parts I guess. I just wanted to give you guys something more until I can get it finished. So yeah just one more part after this 3**


End file.
